Pokemon Adventures
by EvasionEmerald
Summary: A story about a young girl who is finally able to go out on her Pokemon journey. As a kid she was told her father had disappeared and she vows to find her father. She gets her Pokemon and as well as someone had decided to travel with her on her long journey.
1. Info

Ever Heard of this team that calls themselves Team Rocket? Yeah, that team. Their boss, Giovanni, and my father had gone head to head in a battle with each other. As I was told as a child...I never knew my father except from what he looked like from the picture I have on my nightstand beside my bed. He always had his white shirt and red vest along wit his faded jeans and sneakers. He wore a bright smile on his face all the time. I always wanted to see that smiling face of his. He was due to come home soon and I was really excited. But...a man who was dressed in a suit that looked similar to the pokemon Latios came and the legendary Latios with him. The both of them with a really sad look on their faces. "W...what's the matter? Why your pokemon and you so sad? Where's my father? He's supposed to come today..."

The man looks at his pokemon companion and they both nod. "You father...is gone. He's missing and is no longer on our radar..." the man says sadly as a tear slips down his cheek. I stood there in shock staring at the man. He's sad about it as well...my father and him must have been close. I place my hand on my cheek after feeling a tear role down it. The pokemon lowered it's head and nuzzles my cheek which cheers me up a bit and makes me laugh. My mother, which has been standing there beside me the whole time smiles sweetly and thanks the man for the information. He just nods and climbs onto his companion's back and takes off into the distance. I stare out at the sunset, the pink, gold, purple, and red colored sky. The red to the sky matched the color of my ruby colored eyes.

"Mother...I want father to come home..." I say and looks up meeting her bright blue eyes. She smiles and pats my head then hugs me closely."He's not coming home..." at her words my eyes widen and I push out of her grip. "You can't think like that! You have to believe. Believe that he's still alive...that he will someday come home..." I stop as my voice comes out as almost quiet sobs. She looks me in my ruby colored eyes and smiles. "Yes...we do have to believe in him. Believe that hes alive and out there somewhere..." i smiles and nod happily. "Yeah! I giggle and runs to my room leaving my mother there and she smiles. "I swear. That kid of mine is always wearing that same smile that her father does."

As soon as I get to my room, I grab my toy pokeball and throws it in the air. "Go!" I yell as I jump onto my bed and lays down and catches the pokeball and giggles. "I can't wait until I turn 10 in a year! Cause I'm gonna get my own Pokemon! Then I can go on an adventure and possibly find my father! But...what Pokemon should I choose? The grass Pokemon Bulbasaur, the water Pokemon Squirtle, or the raging fire Pokemon Charmander..." as I'm thinking of what Pokemon I wanted as my companion, I grab my Latias life sized plushie and snuggles to it. After awhile of thought I start feeling sleepy and slowly falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

It's finally my 10th birthday and I can finally receive my very own Pokemon! I jump out of bed and I quickly run to my dresser and starts looking through all of my clothes. I finally decide on my red long sleeve shirt which shows my stomach a little, and my black skinny jeans which has a he in the knees of them and also my converse shoes. I brush my hair and runs to the door of my room and grabs my white vest, in which has the Team Legendary logo on the back, and puts it on then grabs the bandanna and ties it around my neck. "There. Finally I can choose my Pokemon. But still...who should I choose..." I run my hand through my purple colored hair. I sigh with frustration. "UGH WHY IS IT SO HARD TO CHOOSE!" I yell at complete nothing.

"Aria! You better get going or else you won't get a Pokemon!" my mother yells from downstairs. I stand there for she then it finally hits me. "Oh crap!" I quickly grab my bag and runs down the stairs to give my mother a hug then runs out the door towards the professor's lab. My mother shakes her head and laughs to herself. "Just like her father...don't you think so Latias?" she says and a red and white Pokemon flies beside her and squeals happily. She smiles and pats it's head and closes the door.

I finally make it to the lab and I stop by the doors and looks at them shaking a bit nervously. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I raise my hand to knock on the door but it opens, only to be knocked down by something. Or someone. Looking up after falling on my butt I see none other than the one known as Gary Oak. I rub my head as he gets up and dusts himself off. "Why don't you watch where your going!" he says still dusting himself off. I roll my eyes. "You could start watching instead of rushing out the doors lime that Gary Oak." I say slightly annoyed. Gary snaps out of whatever he was doing and looks in my direction. Standing up I dust myself off. "Oh! A...Aria. I'm sorry...I should have been more careful. Really sorry." he apologizes, rubbing the back of his head with a goofy smile.

I roll my eyes and walks by him. "Where are you going?" he asks. I stop and turn to look at him. "Going to get my first Pokemon, duh. Where does it look like I'm going?" I say staring him down. He just shrugs and I sigh, shaking my head. "So...what Pokemon have you decided on?" he asks smiling slightly. "Ummm..." I say scratching my cheek. "To be honest, I haven't really made a decision yet. Their all adorable and look strong. So it's hard to decide." Gary laughs a bit and I get a slightly angry look on my face. "If I was you I would go for a Charmander maybe. Cause being it's last evolution as a Charizard, it's got some high and fast abilities. A Blastoise, Squirtle's last evolution, won't be able to reach high up in the sky and Charizard can burn up Venusaur, which is Bulbasaur's last evolution. But there are disadvantages too." I roll my eyes and sighs. "Being a smartelic as always Gary. Maybe you should put that attitude into helping the professor instead of going on a journey?" I ask him, curiosity coursing through my head. Gary shrugs and plays with something in his pocket. I giggle at him and he blushes slightly. "What's so funny?" he asks a hint of annoyance in his voice. I just giggle again. "Oh nothing!"

"Come on there's something up. Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Fine! Let's have a Pokemon battle. If I win then you have to tell me!" At those words my eyes widen. "I have to get my Pokemon!" I yell/talk and I turn around and end up bumping into someone. Gary catches me before I fall back and laughs. "Your just bumping into everybody today aren't you?" he laughs and I stand straight and punches him in the shoulder. He cringes in in pain rubbing his arm. "Hey, that hurt!" he says still rubbing his shoulder. "Then stop laughing at me and I won't hit you!" he just glares at me still blushing slightly.

"Alright you two. Stop fighting. Aria? You came to get a Pokemon?" a voice says from behind me. I stiffen up then turns my head and sees the professor standing there with a big smile on his face. "Oh, hey there professor. Yes I did come to get a Pokemon." I say turning around completely. Gary looks at the back of my vest seeing the Team Legendary logo on the back of it. Curious he tries to see if he had read about that team somewhere. I walk inside with the professor and Gary decides to follow along. "Why are you following Gary? Shouldn't you go off on your journey already?" I ask him, slightly looking at him. He smirks a bit. "I wanna see what Pokemon you choose. And then have that battle with you." he says. "I think I'm gonna go w-"

"There's only one left out of the three." the professor says, interrupting me in mid sentence. I glare at for for talking while I was. "Well, what one is it?" I ask sighing and hearing Gary laughing behind me. The professor leads us to a room with a pokeball setting on the table. "This one." he says, tapping the pokeball as it opens with a white flash of light. After the light had released what was inside the pokeball, there was a little Pokemon sitting on the table. "Char?" it says a little confused and looks at me, Gary and Professor Oak. My eyes lighten up as it was the Pokemon I was gonna say I wanted. But, this Charmander looked different. It had Orange markings from it's head to tail.

The Charmander looked around then stands up and walks over towards me seeing my eyes shimmer. "Charmander!" it says happily and hugs my leg. I kneel down and pet it's head and giggles softly. "Hi there Charmander. My names Aria and your going to be my companion." I say and it squeals with glee, it's eyes shining brightly. Picking it up I look at the professor. "Why does this Charmander look different than what I was shown before?" I ask curiously and Gary walks over to my and pets Charmander's head. The professor nods and looks at me. "Because this Charmander is known as a Delta. A delta Pokemon will loom different than the normal one. Though in it's basic and evolved form, their the same in strength and everything else. But their last evolution is what has stats that will blow the roof off a gym if their trained properly." he says as he scratches his head. I look down at my Pokemon companion as it's looking up at me and our eyes lock. A delta Pokemon. Something that strong as my companion. It's hard to believe. I look up at the professor and nods smiling. "I'll take great care of Charmander and I'll raise it properly too!" I say in an excited tone which causes Charmander to smile. "Charmander Char!" it says happily raising it's arms in the air. I giggle and holds the small Pokemon in my arms close to me. "It seems that Charmander is already taking a liking to you. I'm jealous!" Gary says laughing. Charmander looks at Gary and tilts it's head to the side confused. "Char?" I giggle and look at Charmander.

The professor grabs Charmander's pokeball and something else and walks over to me. "Here's Charmander's pokeball." he says placing it in my hand. I nod and puts the pokeball on the inside of my vest. Then he hands me a small red electronic device. I look at it confused. "What's this thing?" I asked in confusion flipping it open. "It's your pokedex. It records any Pokemon you come across. As well as it's your trainer identification. It will allow you to register to take on be Pokemon league as well as participate in contests around the Kanto region." he says explaining everything. I nod and closes it putting it in my vest pocket. Charmander looks at me and smiles happily. Gary looks at me and smiles, "Hey, we should travel together. What do ya say?" he says blushing but not enough to notice. I think it over to myself. Traveling with someone can make the journey worth while. Especially if it's someone you know well. Then the times isn't all dull. He may even possibly help with finding my father. "Aria?" I snap back into reality when my name is said and I nod. "Alright. We can travel together. It'll make for a fun journey. Especially since we know each other well." I giggle and my Charmander seals happily. Well, I have a traveling partner as well as my Pokemon companion. This journey is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

So I'm finally setting out on my journey with Gary Oak and my companion Charmander. We had ran into Ash when we was walking out of the professor's lab. Poor him, he had forgotten to change out of his pajamas. That cause Gary to laugh. A lot. There wasn't any starters left so the professor had given Ash a Pikachu to start with. They wasn't getting along at all. Unlike me and my Charmander and Gary and his Eevee. We all got along.

Me and Gary had just left Kanto and are on our way to our destination. Gary with his hands in his pockets and looking straight forward at the path, Eevee resting on his head and me walking beside him smiling happy as can be with my Charmander riding on my shoulder. "So um...when are we supposed to have our Pokemon battle?" Gary asked, looking at me slightly. I smile and look at him. "Whenever your ready to battle. But I'm not going to lose!" I say and my Charmander looking really excited. "Charmander Char!" it says looking at Eevee which also looks really excited as well. "Eevee Eev!"

"Then that settles it. We're battling here and Now!" Gary says as he stops walking and looks at me. His Eevee jumps down on the ground and gets in it's battle stance. Charmander jumps over my shoulder and in front of Eevee on the ground. I smirk and call the first move as soon as Charmander touches the ground. "Charmander use scratch!" it moves quickly and swipes it's sharp claws at Eevee. "Eevee vet out of the way!" Gary commands and it swiftly dodges Charmander's scratch attack. "Your Eevee is quick." I say as Gary smirks. "Eevee your turn! Use tackle!" the small Pokemon nods and runs at the Charmander. I command Charmander to get out of the way but it was too late. Eevee had hit Charmander head on with it's tackle attack causing it to fly back a bit. Charmander lands on it's feet and looks angrily at Eevee.

"This is getting quite interesting. Alright Charmander, use gr-"

"No stop. Enough with the battling! Your hurting the Pokemon!" a voice says from afar. We all turn and see a middle aged man that is dressed as a scientist. "Um...excuse me but who are you?" Gary asked confused. The man walks over to my Charmander and looks at it closely. "Oh good. No injuries on this poor Charmander." the man says. He reaches his hand out towards Charmander in attempt to touch it but Charmander turned and scratched the man in the face. I ran over to my Charmander and picked it up protectively. "Can you not? And can you answer my friends question from before? Who are you." I said as my Charmander stuck it's tongue out at the man. He stands up and pushes his glasses up. "My name is Virgil. I work for a company that is dedicated to stopping Pokemon battles all around Kanto!" We all get a surprise look on our faces. Stop Pokemon battles? Is this man crazy? "Stop Pokemon battles? Why would you do that? It's been a tradition since the beginning of time! You can't just stop Pokemon battles!" I say as Gary, Charmander and Eevee agrees with me. The man looks at the two Pokemon with a surprised look. "You mean you two love to battle?" the man asks as he pushes his glasses up his nose. The two Pokemon nods and looks up at their trainers. Virgil just stands there looking all surprised. "I didn't think Pokemon loved to battle? But...that can't be."

"Truthfully not all Pokemon loves to battle. Some just fight because they have to to survive and protect themselves..." I look at Gary as he was talking to Virgil. Seriously if I was Gary I would of helped professor Oak instead of going on a journey. Seriously he acts like he knows everything. Smartelic.

Virgil smirks. "Well that's my point. If some Pokemon doesn't like to battle and their caught and forced to then it's just plain out cruel! You trainers had forcefully caught these Pokemon and are forcing them to battle!" he says, pointing an accusing finger at us. We both get surprised looks on our faces. "Wait wait wait. You got us all wrong. We aren't forcing our Pokemon to battle. They chose to battle."

"Yeah...and we didn't catch them either. We got them from the professor." Gary said. Virgil looks at our Pokemon then sighs. "I guess I was wrong about you two. I can tell your Pokemon loves you very. But to prove your point then you two battle me. A tag battle. You two against my Pokemon!" he grabs two pokeballs from his pocket and tosses them in the air. "Rattata, Pidgey, come on out." he says as they both appear in a flash of white light.

Me and Gary just stares at him in complete shock. "Wait! You said you wanted to stop Pokemon battles yet you want to battle us? Your crazy!" Gary says. Charmander and Eevee jumps down in front of the other Pokemon and looks at us. I look at Gary and he looks at me and we both nod at the same time. "Fine. We can have our little battle." I say and Virgil nods. "Right. Now Pidgey, use Gust and Rattata, use Tackle!" The two Pokemon did as commanded and pidgey attacked Eevee and Rattata went for Charmander. "Dodge it!" we both say at the same time and both Charmander and Eevee quickly moved out of the way. "Alright Charmander use scratch on Pidgey!" I command and Charmander attacked the Pidgey causing it to fly back and feint. "Alright. Great job Charmander!"/p

"OK Eevee it's our turn. Tackle!" Gary commands and slams right into Rattata making it feint. "Too easy. Your Pokemon aren't strong enough." Gary says laughing. Virgil returns his Pokemon to their pokeballs. "That's only because you two have a strong bond with your Pokemon so that made them stronger. Also with their strong will for battling that helped you claim victory." he says and smiles, turning around and walking away. "Hey! Where are you going!" Gary yells at Virgil. He just continues walking. "My business here is done. So I'm taking my leave. Goodbye." he says and disappears in the distance. Gary looks at me confused. "Business? What business?" he asks. I just shrug and looks pocks up Charmander and we walk down further on our path. At least no one knew that the man was secretly a scientist for Team Legendary.


End file.
